Seina Brown
Seina Brown is an Italian contractor, and a journalist, who almost never uses her powers. However, she is surely not someone people would want to mess with. Appearance History Personality Abilities *'Expert Tactician and Manipulator': Seina is a very cunning and deceitful woman. She would manipulate and use anyone whom she sees as a threat or as a ladder to achieve what she wants. She is an expert tactician she can defeat others by formulating plans within minutes. *'Investigation': She has studied under experts in forensic science, law, behavioral science and criminology, learning methods both high-tech and old-school for tracking down criminals. She is an expert lawyer just like Ayame, she uses her skills to gather more criminals under her. *'Criminal Mastermind': She's a genius in criminal planning and has many ties to the underworld, showing himself capable of competing with many criminals. Contractor Power *'Telekinesis': She can manipulate objects with their mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many contractor powers that are based on "controlling/manipulating", it may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic level. She is able to bind, imprison, paralyze and/or otherwise stop objects moving normally and possibly completely freezing them where they were. Can be achieved using various means including energy-based or physical restrains or mental effects. She is able to use telekinesis to strangle or choke her target. This is the ability to manipulate objects and people with her mind. She has shown extreme control over his ability, using it in several different fashions. With it, she can cause objects to float, which she can then use as projectiles against her enemy. She can use various means (mental strength, magnetic force, etc.) to either pull objects towards them or push them away. She can influence the strong force which holds together atomic nuclei, they can make objects disintegrate or make protons/neutrons from the environment incorporate into chemical elements and vice versa. Due to the power in the strong force, she can usually only influence objects through direct contact, with immense focus, and only temporarily. She can negate an objects electric field thus removing any form of structure. She can reduce any object into dust and the dust into atoms and atoms into nothing. She can easily crush and/or deform objects around them simply by making physical contact with the objects. Individuals who are affected by this power would be afflicted with severely misshapen bones that appeared as if they had simply grown that way their whole lives. In several cases, she accomplishes this by applying levels of force to objects. She can utilize telekinesis in combination of physical combat, pushing/pulling moving/lifting objects/people for attack and/or defense, etc. She can control the purest form of telekinesis, the generation and manipulation of telekinetic force itself. As a result, the possible applications aren’t nearly as numerous and diversified as the widely encompassing Telekinesis, but what is lost in subtlety is gained in sheer power. She thus cannot perform complex telekinetic operations, like the manipulation of matter and energy, being limited to more basic applications. But these are performed with overwhelming power. For example she could crush super heavily armored vehicles into tiny balls or tear them to shreds in an instant, and unleash telekinetic blasts strong enough to obliterate entire armies. She can also casually repel massive attacks, or instantly erect an impregnable and self-repairing telekinetic bunker. She can even build a vast telekinetic war machine around herself for intense and prolonged battles, or ‘summon’ hordes of telekinetic shadows that will act as extensions of themselves on the battlefield. When fully focused, the concentrated telekinetic force eventually proves strong enough to bend the laws of physics, and distort space-time itself. She can form telekinetic extensions of herself (generally in the form of additional limbs) controlled naturally through both conscious thoughts and instinct, as if they were parts of her own body. These limbs are invisible (depending on her choice), intangible (most of the time) and their actual shape is variable, being generally based on the her main appendages (hands/arms for humanoids). Their number, reach and strength varies depending upon the she has left, but they remain invariably centered on their body. These arms possess incredible strength, being capable of tearing apart, cutting and crushing extremely resilient materials like paper. They are also extremely fast and precise, following the her thoughts instantly and exactly. They notably possess a perceptive aspect, allowing the user to instinctively sense things through them. During a fight, they can be used to deflect most attacks with frightening reactivity, and obliterate most targets with stunning speed and power. As one might imagine, these superiors additional arms are also very handy for a large variety of mundane tasks. Her telekinetic sensitivity lets feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. She can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect her actions will have. Obeisance: Her obeisance is migraine headaches for hours. Classically the headache is unilateral, throbbing, and moderate to severe in intensity. It usually comes on gradually and is aggravated by physical activity. Her migraines also causes her nausea, vomiting and phonophobia. Equipment Trivia Category:Character Category:Contractor